Nagios: Instalação do NSClient++ para Execução de Plugins em Máquinas Remotas com Windows Server 2008
Por Fábio Gil - Criado em 26/11/2011 Adaptação do Artigo "How To Monitor Remote Windows Machine Using Nagios On Linux", disponível em ''http://www.thegeekstuff.com/2008/07/how-to-monitor-remote-windows-machine-using-nagios-on-linux/ Este artigo descreve como instalar e configurar o NSClient++ no Windows Server 2008 (podendo ser instalado também em outras versões do windows), para ser utilizado com o Nagios 3.x no Linux. No lado remoto: Windows Server '''1. Faça o download do NSClient++ no site do projeto, em http://sourceforge.net/projects/nscplus/: ' Arquivo NSClient++-0.3.9-Win32.msi''' '''2. Execute o NSClient++-0.3.9-Win32.msi Quando aparecer "NSClient++ Welcome Screen", pressione Next. Em "License Agreement Screen", aceite e pressione Next. Em "Select Installation option and location", utilize as opcoes default, e pressione Next. Em "Ready to Install Screen", pressione Install para comecar a instalar o NSClient++. 3. Configure o serviço NSClient++ Em "Control Panel->Administrative Tools->Services", de um duplo clique no serviço "NSClientapp (Nagios) ...", e selecione a opção do check box "Allow service to interact with desktop". 4. Modificar o arquivo de configuração do NSClient++ Abra o arquivo C:\Program Files\NSClient++\NSC.ini, e deixe as configurações de DLLs como abaixo: modules ;# NSCLIENT++ MODULES ;# A list with DLLs to load at startup. ; You will need to enable some of these for NSClient++ to work. ; ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ; * * ; * N O T I C E ! ! ! - Y O U H A V E T O E D I T T H I S * ; * * ; ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! FileLogger.dll CheckSystem.dll CheckDisk.dll NSClientListener.dll NRPEListener.dll SysTray.dll CheckEventLog.dll CheckHelpers.dll ;CheckWMI.dll ; ; RemoteConfiguration IS AN EXTREM EARLY IDEA SO DONT USE FOR PRODUCTION ENVIROMNEMTS! ;RemoteConfiguration.dll ; NSCA Agent is a new beta module use with care! NSCAAgent.dll ; LUA script module used to write your own "check deamon" (sort of) early beta. LUAScript.dll ; Script to check external scripts and/or internal aliases, early beta. CheckExternalScripts.dll ; Check other hosts through NRPE extreme beta and probably a bit dangerous! NRPEClient.dll 4.1. Localize, descomente e configure as seguintes opções: allowed_hosts, port e password allowed_hosts=192.168.1.2/255.255.255.0 Nota: Coloque a máscara caso tiver que especificar a rede. # NSCLIENT PORT NUMBER ; This is the port the NSClientListener.dll will listen to. port=12489 Nota: Em "port" sempre configurar a porta 12489. Não a mude, caso contrário o NSClient++ não conseguirá conectar com o Host Monitor. Settings # PASSWORD ; This is the password (-s) that is required to access NSClient remotely. If you ... password=xxxyyy 5. Inicie o servico NSClient++ Vá em "Control Panel->Administrative Tools->Services-", e selecione "NSClientpp (Nagios) ..." e clique no botao Start. Nota: Sempre que voce for modificar o arquivo NSC.ini voce devera reiniciar o servico NSClient++ para que as modificacoes sejam aceitas. No lado do Host Monitor: Linux Siga os seguintes passos: 1. Verifique o arquivo /usr/local/nagios/etc/objects/commands.cfg a definicao do comando check_nt: define command { command_name check_nt command_line $USER1$/check_nt -H $HOSTADDRESS$ -p 12489 -v $ARG1$ $ARG2$ -s xxxyyy } Nota: Na opção "-s" acima, indicar a senha previamente definida no arquivo NSC.ini 2. Crie a definição de host Windows, conforme o template /usr/nagios/etc/objects/templates.cfg, e conforme o arquivo /usr/local/nagios/etc/objects/windows.cfg 3. Edite o arquivo /usr/local/nagios/etc/nagios.cfg e descomente a linha abaixo: # Definitions for monitoring a Windows machine cfg_file=/usr/local/nagios/etc/objects/windows.cfg 4. Verifique as configurações do Nagios: /usr/local/nagios/bin/nagios -v /usr/local/nagios/etc/nagios.cfg 5. Se tudo correr bem, reinicie o Nagios: /etc/init.d/nagios restart Referências * http://www.thegeekstuff.com/2008/07/how-to-monitor-remote-windows-machine-using-nagios-on-linux/ * http://sourceforge.net/projects/nscplus/ Apache 2: Redirecionando Páginas com o Apache 2 27 217 2011-11-26T12:21:40Z Sysop 1 Por Fábio Gil - Criado em 26/11/2011 Adaptação: Apache: Redirect http to https Apache secure connection – force HTTPS Connections, Disponível em http://www.cyberciti.biz/tips/howto-apache-force-https-secure-connections.html Muitas vezes precisamos redirecionar automaticamente páginas ao acessar determinados endereços com HTTP. Ou, também, desejamos direcionar páginas para protocolo seguro SSL (HTTP para HTTPS). Uma solução eficaz é utilizar o Apache 2 para realizar esta tarefa. Segue abaixo os passos para a configuração do Apache 2: 1. Edite o arquivo de configuração do seu site já previamente configurado no Apache: vi /etc/apache2/sites-enabled/000-default 2. Logo após a diretiva "DocumentRoot", configure o endereço a redirecionar com a diretiva "Redirect": Redirect permanent / https://mail.meusite.com/ 3. Reinicie o Apache 2: /etc/init.d/apache2 restart Neste caso, ao acessar a página no contexto raiz do site (/), o apache direcionará automaticamente o fluxo para a página especificada na diretiva "Redirect". ''Nota: O contexto raiz no caso acima foi um exemplo. Você pode configurar o apache para redirecionar de qualquer contexto do site.'' Redirect permanent /site https://mail.meusite.com/ Referências * http://www.cyberciti.biz/tips/howto-apache-force-https-secure-connections.html